Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Yuma battles the holder of Number 88, but as a result, he's placed in the toughest spot he's ever been in. Can Yuma escape from the trap placed by the Number Distributor?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And here we are again, guys! The start of Numbershot 88!**

**Yuma: So who's the star this time?**

**Vile: That would be you. However, you're gonna end in a very tight spot, as seen in the description.**

**Astral: You have a habit of messing with us, don't you?**

**Vile: Well, messing with people is the shtick of the Numbers. At any rate, I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and cards, the latter of which are bolded (if someone else made the card, credit will be given). Hope you enjoy this, guys!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall<p>

Chapter 1

*11:00 PM*

"That Tsukumo boy is getting rather powerful…" Mused a certain person within the depths of Heartland. The brown-almost-black hair and piercing eyes of the man were characteristic of him. "I should probably see how strong he is. It's another day on the job for me." He pulled out a strange card with a grayed-out background. "Shadowed card devoid of text, who shall get a Number next?" He chanted. The blank card's front suddenly glowed, and a figure began to form. The man's eyes widened when he saw the person. "Tsukumo? He would never fall for my trap. What could I possibly use against him?" Suddenly, a glow emitted from a case on his belt. The man opened it and pulled out a glowing card. Looking through the glow, a sick grin overtook his face. "Oh yes… Yes, this will do just fine! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" He held the card up in front of the card that showed Yuma's face. Another chuckle came from the man. "This is the price you pay when you interfere with the work of the Number Distributor, Tsukumo. It's a good thing I've read up on you…"

*The Next Day, 5:00 PM*

Yuma bolted through the streets on his way to meet the rest of his friends. "Crap, crap, craaaap! How the heck did I forget to meet up with the others today?"

**"Poor planning on your part, perhaps?"** Astral suggested, floating on his back yet somehow keeping up with him.

"Not helping, Astral!" Yuma yelled.

"Yuma!" Two voices called out. Yuma saw Kotori running towards him and Tetsuo on his skateboard.

"What was takin' ya, man? We had to go look for you!" Tetsuo told him.

"Sorry, guys! My bad!" Yuma told them as he kept running.

Astral smirked as he watched them. Suddenly, his eyes widened. **"Yuma, stop!"** He cried, making the Hunter trip and fall forward.

"Oh, what now, Astral?" He groaned as he picked himself up.

**"Something bad's nearby. I can feel it."** The spirit warned. Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo also tensed up when they felt something creepy.

"Yuma… what is that?" Kotori asked nervously.

"I don't know… huh?" Yuma suddenly looked over to his left and saw someone or something approaching them. Whatever he, she, or it was, it was dressed in a hooded gray cloak that covered its whole body, completely shadowing the face. The only body parts that could be seen were a pair of arms that came out of sleeves in the cloak. The left arm had a standard silver Duel Disk attached to it.

"Who the heck are you?" Tetsuo asked. The hooded figure said nothing.

"Hey! Answer him!" Kotori yelled. The figure only held up its right arm, the back of the palm facing them.

**"What is that person doing…?"** Astral wondered. All of a sudden, a red glow emanated from the hand. Etched into the back was a figure: "88".

"Numbers!" All three humans cried. The figure then pointed at Yuma with its left hand, then it pointed to the red Number.

"You want my Numbers, huh?" Yuma asked, prompting a nod from the enemy. "Well, I don't think so! You'll have to take them from me!" The figure gave no verbal response, but it did activate its Duel Disk. A red glow came from behind its hood, most likely its D-Gazer. "Duel Disk, Set! D-Gazer, Set!" Yuma readied his own equipment.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of Kotori and Tetsuo. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!" Yuma shouted.

**Yuma LP:4000**

**? LP:4000**

"I'm going first! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma said, drawing his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature Rock-Type crashed through the field with a "Gogogogo!" sound.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"I'll also place two cards facedown! Turn end." Yuma's facedowns appeared on the field.

The cloaked figure drew its card and placed it into its hand. Then, it took two cards and sent them to the Graveyard before Summoning forth a blue ogre-like monster that was wearing two masks on its face: one red, one yellow.

"What the heck is that?" Yuma asked. He quickly brought up his touch screen and checked the monster.

**Doublogre: Lv.8 EARTH Fiend ATK:2600/DEF:2200**

"Doublogre. Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, but can be Special Summoned by sending 2 cards in your hand to the Graveyard." Astral recited the effect. "He may be the enemy, but you must admit, that was not a bad start." Yuma nodded. The figure pointed at Gogogo Golem, and Doublogre growled; an attack was issued. Doublogre's two masks combined into a mask-shaped screen of energy in front of its face, then a laser beam was fired from the screen, piercing Gogogo Golem and destroying it.

"Gogogo Golem!" Yuma cried.

**Yuma LP:3200**

The unknown figure placed two cards facedown before giving a "go on" gesture with its hand, telling Yuma to proceed with his turn. "Tch. Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "This guy's silence is giving me the creeps. Let's get to work. I send Growing Pinecone from my hand to the Graveyard to Summon Fallen Cone from my hand!" Yuma ditched his card, and the tiny acorn-like monster took the field.

Fallen Cone: Lv.1 EARTH Plant ATK:200/DEF:400

"And since I sent Growing Pinecone to the Graveyard, I can Summon it from the Graveyard! Growing Pinecone, Tokushu Shoukan!" The yellow-and-orange-garbed, pinecone-headed monster hopped onto the field.

Growing Pinecone: Lv.1 EARTH Plant ATK:400/DEF:200

"Finally, Kuribolt, Shoukan!" The tiny black-and-red creature formed, electricity crackling around it.

Kuribolt: Lv.1 LIGHT Thunder ATK:300/DEF:200

"Three Level 1s? Is Yuma going for an Xyz Summon?" Tetsuo wondered.

"Magic Card, activate! Minimum Guts! By releasing two Level 1 monsters on my field, one of your monsters goes straight to 0 Attack Points!" Kuribolt and Fallen Cone hopped into the air and disintegrated into purple particles. The particles covered Doublogre, causing it to kneel down in weakness.

**Doublogre ATK:0**

"Now, Growing Pinecone, attack Doublogre! Pinecone Pinwheel!" The remaining monster jumped into the air, then darted toward the weakened fiend while spinning like a drill. It pierced right through the larger monster, destroying it.

**? LP:3600**

"And now the effect of Minimum Guts kicks in! Since your monster was destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to its Attack Points! That's 2600 big ones!" Lightning suddenly struck the robed figure. Still, no verbal response came from it.

**? LP:1000**

"Man, not even a yelp? What's with you?" Yuma asked. The figure only whipped its arm, showing that it had activated one of its facedowns. "What card is that?"

"**Level Blast**. That Trap Card inflicts damage to an opponent equal to 100 times the Level of a monster destroyed by battle." Astral explained. "Since Doublogre was Level 8, you receive 800 points of damage!" A sudden explosion knocked Yuma back a bit, but he kept his footing.

**Yuma LP:2400**

"It'll take more than that to beat me! Turn end!" Yuma declared.

The figure drew its card, but immediately activated it. Yuma checked the card and found it to be **Soul Link**. The effect of Soul Link allowed the figure to reveal a monster in its hand, choose a monster in its Graveyard with the same Level, then Special Summon them both. Of course, their effects would be negated, and they would be banished during the End Phase. Doublogre returned to the field, while the monster from the hand was a black, gray, and white monster with horns and wings. Yuma checked it and found it to be Sky Scourge Norleras.

Sky Scourge Norleras: Lv.8 DARK Fiend ATK:2400/DEF:1500

"Uh-oh." Yuma said. "It's got two Level 8 monsters on its field now. If I know a Number holder, an Xyz Summon is about to happen!" As if on cue, the figure thrust its arm upward, and the two fiends turned fully orange and purple before shooting into the air. "Here it comes!" As the galaxy portal opened, a voice echoed from nowhere.

**"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"**

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Doublogre  
>Level 8 EARTH Fiend<br>ATK:2600/DEF:2200  
>This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 2 cards in your hand to the Graveyard.<p>

Soul Link (created by Comet Knight on YCM Wiki)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Reveal 1 monster in your hand and target 1 monster in your Graveyard with the same Level; Special Summon both the target and the revealed monster. The effects of those monsters are negated and they cannot be used as Synchro Material Monsters.

Level Blast  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 100.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The Number is about to be Xyz Summoned, and it's a Rank 8 this time. What could be coming?<strong>

**Yuma: You're writing this, so you know!**

**Vile: *rolls eyes***

**Tetsuo: I've got a bad feeling as to where this is going.**

**Vile: You're right to have that feeling, Tetsuo. If you guys liked this, leave some reviews to tell me! See ya next time, folks!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: And we have Chapter 2! Stuff really starts to get creepy here.**

**Tetsuo: I don't have a good felling about that.**

**Yuma: Me neither.**

**Astral: Let us see where this goes.**

**Vile: Right, Astral. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall<p>

Chapter 2

"**Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"**

"W-W-What was that…?" Kotori breathed after hearing the creepy laugh.

"**With these two monsters, the Overlay Network is constructed!"** The voice said as the two monsters flew into the galaxy portal for the Summoning. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** A burst of light occurred.

The number "88" formed and flashed in red, and the monster's sealed form arose. Oddly, it appeared to be simply a sphere with a texture akin to black rotting wood, obscuring the Number holder from view. There was a small fiend statue atop the sphere. Then, light went across the sphere from the top sideways, dividing it perfectly into a front and back half. Another light cut the front half in two. Then, the two parts of the front half slowly opened, revealing the back half to be an enormous sheet of glass. Yuma looked at it, and he saw his own reflection.

"Is that… a mirror?" He wondered. Oddly, only Yuma was reflected in the mirror: Pinecono and his facedown were nowhere.

Then, the reflection gave an evil grin, which shocked everyone. The mirror's glass turned fully white, silhouetting the reflection in black. Then the glow turned black, making the silhouette vanish. The mirror's glass began to ripple like water, and something began to emerge. First a head, then arms, then the body, and finally the feet. When the figure finally emerged, it jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed in the Monster Card Zone. **"Heh heh heh heh…"** The figure stood up, revealing its form and shocking everyone. It looked exactly like Yuma, only severely discolored. The jacket was a dark purple color, and the shirt was black with a blood red D. Its pants were a bleak gray color with blue flames, and a white belt. The shoes were the only thing that remained unchanged. Its D-Gazer was black and purple, with a light gray lens. Its D-Pad was the same purple as its jacket. Oddly, it held the D-Pad on its right arm instead of on its left like Yuma. But the eyes were striking. They were red like Yuma's, but more of a blood red, no pupils, and black scleras. Its face wore an evil smirk.

"Yuma…?" Kotori breathed.

"What… the… hell?" Yuma cried.

An evil chuckle escaped the doppelganger. It held up its right hand. **"Nanbazu Hachijuuhachi (Number 88)…"** It spoke, but its voice had changed to resemble Yuma's, only slightly warped. The red Number was etched into its hand. **"Mirror's Dark Half!"**

**Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half: Rank 8 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:?/DEF:?**

"**Another sentient Number…?"** Astral breathed.

"**Close, spirit."** Number 88 said, making Astral gasp. **"Yes, I can see you and hear you. Though it appears as such, I'm the holder, merely speaking through my Number. I can't speak normally, which is why I didn't talk earlier. I didn't like talking normally anyway."** He chuckled.

Yuma growled. "Why the heck do you look like me, then?"

"**How dim. The Number is a mirror! Well, that's false, actually. The monster is actually the form I'm talking to you through, hence this."** The fake Yuma held up the Number on his hand. **"The Number is a reflection of the opponent. This also determines Number 88's Attack and Defense Points: they are equal to the opponent's Life Points at the time it was Special Summoned! You have 2400 Life Points, so this reflection has 2400 Attack and Defense Points!"**

**Number 88 ATK:2400/DEF:2400**

"**Now, Mirror's Dark Half attacks Pinecono!"** The reflection suddenly rushed forward with an evil laugh. Pinecono suddenly screamed as Number 88 dealt an uppercut to the Plant-Type, causing it to explode. A shockwave resulted from the attack, knocking Yuma backwards onto his rear end.

**Yuma LP:400**

"You all right, Yuma?" Tetsuo called out.

"I've been better, but I can take it!" Yuma responded.

"**You won't be able to for long."** Number 88 chortled. **"Since I've copied your Life Points, not even something with 2000 Attack Points will be able to save you. One card facedown."** The reflection placed a card on his copied Duel Disk. Oddly, a facedown appeared on the field as if the holder had placed it. **"Turn end."**

Yuma slowly stood up. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card and smiled. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature magician appeared on the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Next, Trap Card, activate! Call of the Haunted! This Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! Gogogo Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" The golem emerged through the ground, letting out its "Gogogogogo!" cry.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Let's go! Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Overlay!" The monsters turned fully purple and orange (respectively), then sailed into the air. A galaxy portal opened as the two monsters sailed inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu (Come forth, Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope (Aspiring Emperor Hope)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"**So… you Summon a Number as well?"** The reflection mused. **"Even IF you destroyed this monster, you'd barely do a thing to me!"**

"Wanna bet?" Yuma asked, smirking. "Hope, attack that crooked copycat! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope brought out its sword and rushed forward.

"**Trap Card, activate! Soul Anchor!"** The reflection spoke, the card flipping up and covering it with a pink beacon. **"The effect of this card prevents Number 88 from being destroyed by battle and changing its battle position!"** Hope's sword went right through the fake, causing it to grunt.

**? LP:900**

Yuma grinned. "Quick-Play Magic Card, activate! Revenge Attack! Since Hope didn't destroy your monster by battle, it gains 1000 Attack Points and can attack you again!" Hope's body glowed white.

Number 39: Hope ATK:3500

"**Impossible!"** The reflection cried.

"Here we go! Hope, attack Number 88 again! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope dashed forward with its sword again, cutting right through the reflection.

"**Gwaaaaahhhh!"** The reflection yelled before it fell to its knees, panting heavily.

**Yuma LP:400**

**? LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's picture appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer blared. Oddly, the augmented reality hadn't dissipated yet. "And that's the way we do things!" Yuma chirped, giving a victory sign.

The reflection slowly moved its head to look at Yuma, a slightly angry look on its face. All of a sudden, a grin overtook its face, shocking Yuma. **"Yaaaaahhhh!"** It yelled, widening its eyes frighteningly. A harsh red twinkle was emitted, and a red flash covered the area. Kotori, Tetsuo, and Astral shielded their eyes, but Yuma couldn't react in time.

"Wha- Wha- WAAAAAHHHH!"

"**Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!"**

The red light finally died down, and the other three uncovered their eyes. Nothing had changed, surprisingly. Yuma was still standing up with no problem, and the reflection was still on its knees. Then, the mirror's blackened glass rippled, and a suction force was suddenly emitted, pulling the reflection back towards it. It looked back in fear, but couldn't react in time and hurtled towards the mirror. **"Waaaaaaahhhh!"** The scream was all that was heard as the reflection was sucked back into the mirror. The door-like halves of the front half then slowly closed, and the cuts sealed back up. The augmented reality vanished, and the holder of Number 88 was surprisingly gone. In his place, the Number 88 card was lying on the ground. Astral held out his arm, and the card flew into his hand.

"**Number 88… was it merely a form of communication?"** He wondered.

"Hard to say." Yuma said simply.

"Nice goin', Yuma!" Tetsuo called out as he and Kotori ran over.

"Hey, it was no prob at all!" He chirped. "But that Number was one weird sucker."

"Are you all right, Yuma? We heard you scream." Kotori said, worried.

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine. I thought he was gonna do something, but whatever it was, it fizzled. Nothing happened to me."

Kotori sighed. "Thank goodness." Then her D-Gazer rang, and she answered it.

"_Kotori-chan, what are you guys doing? We're all waiting for you!"_ Cat-chan said on the other end.

"Oops! Sorry, Cat-chan!" Kotori apologized. "We're on our way!" She hung and turned to them. "Let's hurry, guys!" Both boys nodded, and they raced off, Yuma leading the pack. Astral went back into the Key.

However, as they ran, Kotori and Tetsuo failed to notice what Yuma was doing. When they couldn't see, he held up the Number 88 card. His face twisted into an evil grin. _**'Sayonara, Yuma…'**_ An evil laugh resounded in his mind as a red 88 glowed ominously on the back of his left hand…

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half  
>Rank 8 DARK FiendXyz  
>ATK:?DEF:?  
>2 Level 8 monsters<br>This card's original ATK and DEF are equal to your opponent's Life Points at the time it was Special Summoned (max. 4000).

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: *silent*<strong>

**Tetsuo: Did you just do what I think you did...?**

**Vile: *nods***

**Kotori: *glares* You had BETTER fix this by the end.**

**Vile: Don't worry, I will. If you guys liked this chapter, leave some reviews! And I posted info on a couple of Yu-Gi-Oh projects I have in my head on my profile, so send me a message if you like the ideas! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 3. Stuff is gonna get somewhat freaky, I think.**

**Shark: But hey, I show up, at least!**

**Vile: You've got a point. We should probably get into this. Kotori's still glaring at me, I can tell.**

**Tetsuo: Yeah, don't turn around until this is over.**

**Vile: Good idea. From here on in, since we all know something's up, Yuma will be named "Yuma", and his speech and thoughts will be bolded. Any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall<p>

Chapter 3

"Yuma" quickly put away the Number 88 card and removed his grin, the 88 disappearing. He then grabbed and looked at the Emperor's Key. _**'I need to figure out how I gain access to the Numbers. Once I do, no one will be able to stop me. The rest of the numbers will be mine! Hyah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!'**_ He didn't notice that he was grinning evilly again.

"Hey Yuma, what's up with you? You trying to act like a villain with that face?" Tetsuo called to him on his skateboard.

"Yuma" snapped out of his evil face, realizing someone had just seen him. **"Oh, n-no way, man! Just got some sneaky idea, that's all!"** He accompanied that with a smirk that seemed like Yuma, but something was off. _**'Drat. They almost figured me out. I need to keep faking it until I can figure out a way to gain control of the Numbers.'**_

Kotori, however, wasn't convinced. She was somewhat scared. That evil grin wasn't something Yuma ever showed. _'Something isn't right here…'_ She thought.

*A Few Minutes Later*

The three of them had finally made it to their destination, where their friends were waiting in front of a large building. **"Sorry we're late, guys!"** "Yuma" called to them.

"Don't worry, guys. There's still plenty of time!" Takashi responded. "Yuma", Kotori, and Tetsuo looked up at the building. The words "DUEL TOWER" were displayed boldly on the front.

"**Sweeeeeeet…"** "Yuma" remarked. **"Let's go!"** The group agreed and headed inside. According to the directory, there were at least seven different floors, each with a different Duel theme. They decided to start basic and headed to the 2nd floor: Basic Duels. Once there, they noticed various Duels going on. Among the Duelists, Tetsuo spotted someone familiar.

"What the? Hey, Shark's here!" He called out. The purple-haired Duelist heard the voice and looked over, smirking before walking over.

"How's it going, everyone?" He asked. "Hoppin' place, huh?"

"I'll say." Hikaya said, whistling as she looked around.

"Yuma" also looked around the area, but his eyes fell on someone else familiar, and his eyes harshly narrowed. His glare was trained on Yamoto, who also happened to be there, Dueling a random woman. His opponent had a Warrior-Type monster on his field and no face-downs, while Yamoto had Verz Frais in Defense Mode. Based on the Life Point scores, Frais had just been attacked.

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Opponent LP:3750**

Verz Frais: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1150/DEF:1850

Missing X-Saber Invoker: Rank 3 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:500

'_**Why is he here…?'**_ "Yuma" thought angrily. _**'Must be here to hunt Numbers…'**_

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto called out, drawing his card. "Verz Kaitos, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a corrupted frog monster that looked like it was from the Gishki series.

Verz Kaitos: Lv.4 DARK Aqua ATK:1750/DEF:1050

"Level 4 Verz Kaitos, Verz Frais, Overlay!" Both Verz monsters turned fully purple before sailing into the air. A red spiral portal opened in front of him as both monsters sailed inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Ideyo, Verz Bahamut!" A roar sounded as a black, white, and blue serpentine dragon with four wings emerged from darkness, a red gem glowing on its chest next to the Verz emblem.

Verz Bahamut: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2350/DEF:1350

"I activate Bahamut's effect! With one Overlay Unit, I can discard a Verz monster to gain control of one of your monsters!" Yamoto ditched Verz Golem. "Hypno-Infection!" The gem on Bahamut's chest glowed, sending out black vines of energy that injected themselves into Invoker, causing black botches on its skin. Then, Invoker jumped from his owner's side of the field to Yamoto's field. "Invoker, attack directly!" The warrior jumped toward its owner and brought down its sword.

**Opponent LP:2150**

"Bahamut, finish the job! Black Ice Blaster!" Bahamut reared its head back, then a black blizzard erupted from its mouth, knocking the opponent backwards.

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Opponent LP:0 – LOSER**

The augmented reality vanished as Yamoto de-activated his Duel Mode. He turned his head and noticed the group nearby. Yamoto locked onto "Yuma's" eyes, and he recoiled. The soul within those red eyes was one of evil, he could tell. _'Whatever that is… it can't be Yuma.'_ Yamoto thought. Purple and red eyes continued their deadlock before Yamoto finally turned and walking away, shooting one last look that said, "You're not Yuma."

"Yuma" smirked evilly. _**'So he knows… not like he can do anything.'**_ An evil chuckle escaped his mouth.

"What's so funny, Yuma-kun, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked him, slightly creeped by the evil tone.

"Yuma" dropped the smirk and looked at him. **"Nothin', squirt."** He said, a Yuma-ish smirk on his face. **"All right, time to find a sucker to beat."** "Yuma" cracked his knuckles, ready for a battle.

The others felt weird about their friend's behavior. "'Squirt'? Yuma never calls me that, Ura!" Tokunosuke said.

"He keeps having those evil looks on his face, too." Tetsuo commented.

Kotori frowned sadly. _'Yuma, what has happened to you?'_

"Uh, Yuma-kun?" Cat-chan's voice suddenly called out. "Yuma" turned to look at her, appearing somewhat annoyed, and saw Cat-chan pointing. In the direction of her finger was a woman who had a green "09" on her shoulder.

"Yuma" smirked evilly. **"Numbers…"** He mused. Astral materialized from the Key. **"Hey you!"** He called, making the woman look at him. **"I believe you have something I want. Just as I have something you want."** He held up Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope, the smirk not leaving his face.

"**What are you doing, Yuma?"** Astral asked.

"**Baiting her into the challenge."** "Yuma" responded. **"And it looks like it worked."** Sure enough, Number 9's holder was smirking. **"Bring it, lady. I'm takin' that Number! Kattobingo daze, ore!"**

Kotori and Astral's eyes widened. Yuma had just mispronounced his own catchphrase. Sure, it was a small one, so most of them didn't notice, but the two of them did. Kotori knew Yuma well enough to know that he would NEVER say "Kattobingu" wrong.

*Near the Duel's End*

It was "Yuma's" turn. He had Ganbara Knight and Pyubyu Dragon on his field and one facedown. The woman, however, had Number 9: Sapphfire in Attack Mode and two facedowns.

"**Yuma" LP:2400**

**Number 9's holder LP:1500**

Ganbara Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:0/DEF:1800

**Pyubyu Dragon: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:1200/DEF:300**

**Number 9: Sapphfire: Rank 1 WATER Pyro ATK:700/DEF:300 2 Overlay Units**

"**Heh heh heh heh. Time to take that Number."** "Yuma" mused. He reached for his Extra Deck holder and pulled out the Deck. He had no idea how the Numbers were suddenly accessible to him, but he didn't care. He sifted through the cards looking for Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope, but his eyes widened. Hope was nowhere to be found. _**'Impossible!'**_ **"Astral, what gives? I can't find Hope in here!"**

"**What? How is that possible?" ** Astral asked, genuinely confused.

All of a sudden, a voice echoed in Astral's mind. _**'I refuse to allow this being to Summon me.'**_

'_**Hope…? What do you mean by 'being'?'**_ Astral wondered. No response came, however.

"Yuma" was not willing to wait, though. **"Fine. Forget Hope. Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!"** Yuma's signature Rock-Type emerged onto the field.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"**Level 4 Ganbara Knight, Pyubyu Dragon, Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!"** The three monsters turned fully yellow, green, and orange before shooting into the air. A galaxy portal opened in front of "Yuma" as the three monsters sailed inside. **"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juuroku (Come forth, Number 16)! Iro no Shihaisha (Ruler of Color) – Shock Ruler!"**

The number "16" formed and flashed in blue, and the monster's sealed form arose. The prismatic cube broke into shards, and the monster's body formed and spun, the mask positioned in the front with the 16 shining in the back.

Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:1600

"Number 16? Why didn't he Summon Hope?" Takashi wondered.

Kotori was focused more on two of the words he spoke beforehand: "Forget Hope." Those hit home. _'Yuma would never say that about Hope… that can't be Yuma!'_ She thought.

"**Shock Ruler's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, one type of card can't be activated until your next End Phase! I choose Trap Cards!"** Shock Ruler absorbed an Overlay Unit through its mask before shooting up spines that lanced the woman's facedowns, electrocuting them. **"Now, Shock Ruler, attack Sapphfire!"** Shock Ruler then fired a laser blast at the fiery gem, obliterating it and knocking the holder back.

"**Yuma" LP:2500**

**Number 9's holder LP:0 – LOSER**

The augmented reality vanished as "Yuma" took off his D-Gazer. **"Pfft. That was pathetic."** He said. Astral moved his hand out and pulled Number 9: Sapphfire from its owner, the "09" on her shoulder vanishing.

Astral put the card away, but before going back into the Key, he stared hard at "Yuma". _**'Yuma… what has come over you? You are not acting the way you should.'**_ He thought. _**'I have a bad feeling. Hope's words… What did they mean? Why would Hope refuse to let Yuma Summon him? Ngh… I must uncover the**** truth.'**_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Pyubyu Dragon  
>Level 4 WIND Dragon<br>ATK:1200/DEF:300  
>If you control a Level 4 monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.<p>

Number 9: Sapphfire  
>Rank 1 WATER Pyro<br>ATK:700/DEF:300  
>3 Level 1 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to gain 500 Life Points and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Now here's some weird crap. Hope wouldn't let "Yuma" Summon him? He's aware!<strong>

**Yamoto: Am I going to end up appearing in every Numbershot?**

**Vile: Probably not. There's at least one you don't appear in.**

**Yuma: Hurry up, man! Get me outta whatever happened to me!**

**Vile: Jeez, calm down, Yuma. If you guys liked this chapter, leave some reviews to tell me! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: And Chapter 4 has been completed. Things are getting epic, as the true cause behind "Yuma's" behavior is revealed!**

**Yuma: Are you finally gonna get me outta this?**

**Vile: Partly. It's gonna take the rest of the story to get you out fully.**

**Shark: Well, let's get into this!**

**Vile: Agreed. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall<p>

Chapter 4

*Later, In the Emperor's Key*

Astral floated within the structure inside the Key. **"This situation is very peculiar. What could possibly be wrong…? Hope has never refused his own Summon before. Not even Tetsuo was disapproved. Why would he disapprove Yuma all of a sudden?"**

**"The answer is simple."** A familiar voice boomed. An orb of light floated into Astral's view, "39" briefly glowing on it. The orb then morphed into a different form: Kibou Ou Hope. His face armor was not present, showing his true red-eyed face.

**"Hope!"** Astral exclaimed, surprised.

**"The person that was Dueling was not my master."** Hope deadpanned. **"I could hear it in his voice… The level of evil within it could not come from Yuma. Did you not hear it?"**

Astral thought about "Yuma's" speech. He had spoken completely smug and condescending; a way Yuma would never speak. Then his thoughts went to Yuma's evil grin before they battled Number 9's holder. The very sight of it made him shudder. **"What could be the cause of this…? If the person who Dueled Number 9's holder is not Yuma, then who could it be?"**

**"Astral! Hope!"** A voice echoed. Two more orbs of light floated near them; one white, one black. A "13" glowed on the white orb, and then it began to change shape. When it finished, it had become Suki Joou Love. Her mouth guard was retracted, showing a worried expression on her face.

**"Love? What is the matter?"** Hope asked, concerned.

**"This Number… there's something wrong about it."** Love replied, looking at the black orb. **"I can hear something from it… a cry, like one for help. I have a bad feeling about it."**

Astral's face was skeptical, but he extended his arm, causing the orb to fly close to him. An "88" glowed on the orb before it morphed into a card: Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half. **"Number 88…?"**

All of a sudden, light pulsated on the card. "…al…! …tral…!" A voice seemed to call from it.

Astral's eyes widened. **"What is that voice?"**

The voice called out again, this time loud and clear. "Astral! Help me!"

This made the spirit gasp. **"Y… Yuma?"** Hope and Love gasped as well.

"Astral, get me out of here! I'm stuck in this card!" Yuma called out in desperation.

**"What happened to you, Yuma?"** Hope called out.

"That Number holder! When that reflection's eyes flashed, the Number holder pulled me from my body! I'm stuck in the card while he's got control of my body!" Yuma said frantically. "You have to get me out of here!"

**"But how? I don't know what to do!"** Astral said.

"Get the Key away from him!" Yuma told him. "He's stronger than you think! Even with your powers, as long as he has the Key, he has control over the Numbers! If you can get the Key, you can get me out of here!"

**"But I can't touch the Key-"** Astral stopped mid-sentence. He had an idea. **"Don't worry, Yuma! I know what to do! Just hang on!"**

"Please hurry, Astral! I heard his thoughts! He's planning to erase me for good! You don't have much time!"

Astral gasped, but nodded. **"Right! Hold on, Yuma!"** The card returned to orb form and flew off. Astral then turned to Hope and Love. **"Stand by, you two. I'll need your help."** Both Numbers nodded before becoming orbs again and flying off. **"Yuma… we will save you."**

*Real World, Sunset*

**"Heh, that was a breeze."** "Yuma" said nonchalantly as the group left the Duel Tower, his arms behind his head. Shark had decided to tag along with the others. **"Took down some chumps, scored a Number… Ah, it's been a good day."**

"A breeze? Come on, man. You got your butt kicked a couple of times!" Shark jeered.

"Yuma" looked at him with a smirk. **"You tryin' to start somethin'?"**

"Only if you're willing to finish it!" Ryoga retorted. Both of them started laughing, but Kotori heard something else: a hint of evil in that voice.

_'That can't be Yuma… I just know it!'_ She thought.

**"Kotori."** A voice spoke. The girl quickly looked behind her and saw Astral.

"What is it, Astral?" She asked.

**"You must get the Key from 'Yuma'."** The spirit told her. **"You know as well as I do that something isn't right."** He floated near her and started to whisper in her ear. The words he whispered made her gasp. **"Now you know what's going on. Get the Key, quickly!"**

Kotori nodded. "But how am I gonna get it from him? If he knows that holding the Key is how he's keeping Yuma sealed, he's gonna be on guard." A light bulb went off in Kotori's head. She had an idea on how to get the Key… but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. _'It would mean that I'd have to…'_ She shuddered before she could even finish the sentence. Mulling a plan over in her head, she got a sequence she could work with. _'Okay… here goes nothing.'_ Putting on a fake smile, she walked towards "Yuma". "Hey Yuma, great job today."

"Yuma" looked at her. **"Heh. It was no problem at all."** He said, dusting off his shoulder for emphasis.

Kotori put on a sly smile, ready to implement her plan. "Either way, I think you deserve a little… reward." She said, batting her lashes a bit.

A couple of the others started snickering, but "Yuma" put on a grin. _**'I guess this is the right time. Even his girl believes I'm him. Sorry, Yuma, but you can kiss your life goodbye.'**_ He thought with an evil mental chuckle. Going with what he thought was gonna happen, he wrapped one arm around Kotori's waist. Kotori followed the lead, wrapping an arm around "Yuma's" neck.

_'Come on, you creep. A little closer.'_ The girl thought. Then, the two of them began to lean in, closing their eyes. "Yuma" felt more smug than ever, but he was not expecting what was to come. The next thing he knew, he heard a small *snap* sound. Paying no attention, he continued to lean forward only to fall over forward to the ground. Groaning, he looked up and saw an angry Kotori glaring at him. In her hand was the Emperor's Key. The others were shocked, needless to say.

**"What the hell, Kotori?"** "Yuma" yelled with annoyance, though he was much angrier than he let on. **_'That little wench!'_**

Kotori quickly jumped backwards, Astral floating near her. "Astral, now!" She cried. The spirit quickly thrust his arm toward the artifact, causing it to glow brightly and shake.

Within the Key, the No. 88 orb began to glow. "Astral!" Yuma's voice called from the orb. Then the orb began to wave around erratically before sailing into the sky.

The green gem on the Key shined, and the black orb shot out of the gem. "What is that?" Takashi asked. Suddenly, the orb flew down and impacted the ground before changing shape. It became a human shape, hair being spiky. Then the black light around the figure dissipated, showing the figure to be the reflection of Yuma, discoloring and all.

Yuma looked around, realizing he was out. "Finally, I'm free!" But then he noticed his appearance. "Great. I'm still stuck like this!"

**_'Damn it! She freed him from the Key! It seems I have to take an emergency measure.'_** "Yuma" thought. **"Kotori, what are you doing? You just freed Number 88 from the Key!"**

Kotori glared at him. "Shut up! I know what you've done! You're not Yuma! You're the person who had Number 88! When Yuma beat you, you took over his body and sealed his soul in the Number 88 card! And now that Yuma's out, you won't get away with this!" The girl wrapped her arms around Yuma's neck as a reinforcement. Yuma took the Key from her and held it in his left hand.

This accusation, needless to say, stunned the others, even Shark. "So… that guy's some crook?" He sputtered, pointing at "Yuma".

**"…Are you guys seriously gonna buy that garbage?"** "Yuma" told the others. **"That… thing, human, Number, whatever, has obviously got Kotori under his little spell to make her believe that HE'S Yuma! News flash, ya crooked fake: it ain't gonna work for long!"** All of a sudden, "Yuma" dashed forward, stomped on Yuma's foot to weaken him, then socked him, causing the Key to fly from his grip. "Yuma" caught the Key in midair and jumped back.

**"No!"** Astral cried.

"He's right! You've gotta be crazy, Kotori!" Cat-chan said.

"I'm not crazy!" Kotori responded.

Yuma growled. "That's it! I've got a way we can settle this!"

**"Oh? Do tell, fake!"** "Yuma" jeered.

"We'll Duel! Only the real Yuma can muster the spirit needed to make a victory in the face of danger!" Yuma said with a grin.

A similar grin appeared on "Yuma's" face, only tinged with evil. **"If you say so! I'll show you who can truly be called Yuma!"**

"Kattobingu**(o)** daze, ore!" Both of them shouted ("Yuma" once again mispronouncing it), throwing their D-Pads into the air. "Duel Disk, Set! D-Gazer, Set!" This time, both D-Pads were on their right hands.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the others. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Time to see who's truly Yuma." Tetsuo said.

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Another Duel is on. The two Yumas are gonna duke it out to prove who's who, and so Yuma can be free!<strong>

**Kotori: You'd better end this the right way.**

**Tetsuo: Are you STILL mad? You should know that his stories end well.**

**Kotori: ...**

**Vile: Anyhoo... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vile: Chapter 5 has hit the board, and the Duel is about to begin.

Shark: This ought to be good.

Vile: Yeah. Oh, and by the way, a special little "friend" of Astral's appears in this story, though only for a bit.

Astral: And just what do you mean by that?

Vile: You'll see. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded (or unbolded if spoken during bolded text) cards are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall<p>

Chapter 5

**Yuma LP:4000**

"**Yuma" LP:4000**

"**I'll start this Duel off! Ore no turn! Draw!"** "Yuma" called out, drawing his card. He picked up his Extra Deck holder and sifted through. Three cards were missing: Numbers 39, 13, and 88. _**'I bet that fool has them. All right then. If he wants to gyp me like that, I guess I can play hardball.'**_ **"I discard Growing Pinecone from my hand! Fallen Cone, Tokushu Shoukan!"** The acorn-like monster appeared on the field.

Fallen Cone: Lv.1 EARTH Plant ATK:200/DEF:400

"**And since I discarded it, Growing Pinecone, Tokushu Shoukan!"** From below, the pinecone-like monster emerged.

Growing Pinecone: Lv.1 EARTH Plant ATK:400/DEF:200

"**And last but not least, Darklon, Shoukan!"** A small purplish monster with shaggy yellow hair appeared on the field.

Darklon: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:100/DEF:100

"Yuma" grinned. **"When Darklon is Normal Summoned, all my monsters become DARK and gain 1 Level!"**

Fallen Cone: Lv.2 DARK

Growing Pinecone: Lv.2 DARK

Darklon: Lv.2

Astral gasped, his eyes wide. **"Three Level 2 monsters! And they're all DARK!"**

An evil chuckle escaped him. **"Yeah, you know what's coming! Level 2 Fallen Cone, Growing Pinecone, Darklon, Overlay!" ** All three monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air.

A scared expression suddenly overtook Tetsuo. "Oh no, not that thing!"

"**With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"** "Yuma" declared, a galaxy portal opening in front of him. The three monsters flew inside, and a burst of light occurred. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan! Areawareyo, Nanbazu Kyuujuuroku (Come forth, Number 96)! The messenger from picth-black darkness… Black Mist!"**

The number "96" formed and flashed in purple, and a blob of black ooze appeared on the field, flickering like a flame. Suddenly, a clawed arm shot out of the ooze, then a liquid leg. Finally, the head formed from the ooze, shedding it off, allowing the terrifying Fiend to stand unobstructed, the 96 glowing on the head. A roar resonated from it while being circled by its three purple Overlay Units.

Number 96: Black Mist: Rank 2 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:100/DEF:1000 3 Overlay Units

"Black Mist!" Yuma and Kotori cried in half-shock, half-fear.

"Are you nuts, Yuma? You know what that thing did to you!" Tetsuo called out.

"Yuma" smirked back at him. **"Hello? I've got the Emperor's Key! I'm safe!"** He turned back to the Duel. **"But I can't exactly say the same for this dude! I'll throw down a facedown! Turn end!"**

"Ngh… Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma shouted, drawing his card. He checked his hand and was surprised. _'My Deck hasn't changed! Thank goodness. I don't have to deal with something I can't handle.' _ "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature monster took the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Now, Magic Card, activate! Double Summon! This lets me Normal Summon again this turn! Gagaga Girl, Shoukan!" Joining her master, the blond-haired magician twirled around with a giggle, her cell phone blinking.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.3 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

Gagaga Girl looked up and saw the monster staring them down, and it scared her. **"Eek!" ** She cried.

"**Calm down."** Gagaga Magician told her. **"That beast won't be very much of a threat. I can tell."** Gagaga Girl was still uneasy, but she nodded.

"I place two cards facedown. Turn end!" Yuma said.

"**Is that it? You copied my Deck, yet you couldn't pull something good off? Lame."** "Yuma" jeered. **"Ore no turn! Draw!"** He drew his card. **"First thing's first! Magic Card, activate! **Extra Trade**! This card shows both of us each other's Extra Decks. Then we each pick one card from the other's Deck and add it to our own!"** The two Extra Decks were revealed on their D-Pads. Yuma saw that the impostor had most of his Numbers. However, "Yuma" only saw the three he was missing. His eyes fell on Hope. _**'If I Summon that, I can "prove" to them that I'm Yuma! Heh heh heh heh!'**_ He tapped Hope's card, but an X appeared over it. **"What the?"** He tapped it more, but nothing happened. He then tried tapping Love, but the same thing occurred. **"Curses. I have no choice but to take this."** He tapped Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half, which went from Yuma's Extra Deck holder to his own. A card from his own holder went to Yuma, and a check revealed it to be Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. **"Oh well. Black Mist, attack Gagaga Magician! And don't forget your special ability! With one Overlay Unit, half his Attack Points go to you! Shadow Gain!"** One of the purple orbs was absorbed into the face on the torso, then dark wind erupted from it, sending a suction vortex around Gagaga Magician, sapping his strength.

Gagaga Magician ATK:750

Black Mist ATK:850

"**Next, Trap Card, activate! **Vile Wind**! This gives a DARK monster I control 1200 Attack Points until the Battle Phase's end if it's not the strongest on the field!"** Black wind swirled around the monster as it roared.

Black Mist ATK:2050

"All right, Black Mist, carry on the attack! Black Mirage Whip!" The Fiend unleashed a group of dark tentacles toward its target.

"Trap Card, activate! Gagaga Guard!" Yuma called out. "If I have two Gagaga monsters on the field, neither of them can be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"**Senpai!"** Gagaga Girl cried before diving toward Magician. Her arms wrapped around his neck from behind as she squinted her eyes (not to mention blushed), concentrating her energy. A blue energy shield suddenly surrounded them, deflecting the tentacles from hitting them. Yuma, however, still felt the effect, and he groaned in pain.

**Yuma LP:2700**

"**Not bad, but Vile Wind has another effect!"** "Yuma" explained as Gagaga Girl quickly jumped away from the rising Gagaga Magician, fidgeting with her fingers. **"If those extra 1200 points don't manage to clobber a monster, guess what? You're out 700 Life Points!"** A laugh escaped his throat as the black wind impacted Yuma, knocking him back.

"Waaaah!" He yelled, landing on his rear end.

**Yuma LP:2000**

"That's the way, Yuma-kun, Ura!" Tokunosuke cheered.

"Show that fake who's boss!" Hikaya said.

"Are you all right, Yuma?" Kotori called.

Yuma slowly got up. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry, Kotori! I'll beat him!"

"**You wish, ya crook!"** "Yuma" jeered. **"I'm throwin' down another facedown! Turn end!"**

Black Mist ATK:850

Yuma growled. "Come on, Deck. Don't fail me now! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Yes! Gagaga Sage, Tokushu Shoukan!" From the Summon area, a much older version of Gagaga Magician emerged, sitting Indian-style with a chain wrapped around both hands.

**Gagaga Sage: Lv.6 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

"When Gagaga Sage is Special Summoned, the Levels of all my Gagaga monsters become equal to the Level of one of them I choose! So their Levels all become 4, like Magician's!"

Gagaga Girl: Lv.4

**Gagaga Sage: Lv.4**

"Now, Magic Card, activate! Xyz Plant! This card Summons itself and copies the Level of any of my monsters! Of course, they're all Level 4, so that's all I've got!" An odd plant appeared on the field, taking the appearance of Gagaga Sage.

Xyz Plant: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:0/DEF:0

"**No way! A total of 4 Level monsters?"** "Yuma" said, recoiling.

"Time to show everyone that I'm the real Yuma! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Yuma shouted. "Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, Overlay! Level 4 Gagaga Sage, Xyz Plant, Overlay!" The duo of magicians turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. The old sage and the duplicate turned fully purple and orange before spiraling into the air as well. Two separate galaxy portals opened as both pairs of monsters sailed inside. "With these four monsters, twice I construct the Overlay Network! Daburu Ekushiizu Shoukan (Double Xyz Summon)! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope (Come forth, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope)! Nanbazu Juusan: Suki Joou Love (Number 13: Devoted Empress Love)!"

The numbers "39" and "13" formed and flashed in red and blue, then both monsters' sealed forms arose. The two objects shifted and changed until the warrior and mage's bodies were fully formed. They crossed their sword and staff before taking a team stance, their Overlay Units circling them.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

"You did it, Yuma!" Kotori cheered.

Yuma grinned. "Gagaga Girl's effect activates! If she's used to Xyz Summon with a Gagaga monster, one of your monsters has it's power sapped to zero! Zero Zero Call!" The sound of phone buttons being pushed was heard, and Black Mist groaned weakly before falling to its knees.

Black Mist ATK:0

"All right! Love, attack Black Mist!" Number 13 twirled her staff to gather energy.

"**Black Mist's ability activates! With one Overlay Unit, half your monster's Attack Points go to it! Shadow Gain!"** The dark wind swirled and sapped Love's power, but it didn't stop her energy gathering.

**Love ATK:1200**

Black Mist ATK:1200

"Not bad, but Gagaga Sage's effect activates! Since I used it with only one monster to Xyz Summon, the monster I Xyz Summoned with it, namely Love, can't be destroyed by battle until my next turn!" Love smirked, a purple aura covering her. "Love Staff Blast!" An amethyst beam was fired from the staff, disintegrating the evil Number.

"**No!" ** "Yuma" cried.

"And don't forget about Hope! Direct attack! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope brandished his sword and dashed forward. A slice went across "Yuma", knocking him backward onto his back.

"**Yuma" LP:1500**

"Yatta!" Yuma cheered. Kotori couldn't help it and hugged Yuma, the two of them laughing happily.

However, "Yuma" was not a happy camper. His breathing became angry, growling. As he got to his feet, his voice showed the true evil. **"That does it, you little pest… Game time is over! You and those pathetic Numbers of yours are going to fall!"**

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Gagaga Sage  
>Level 6 DARK Spellcaster<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1500  
>If you control 2 or more "Gagaga" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, select 1 "Gagaga" monster you control. The Levels of all face-up "Gagaga" monsters you control become equal to that monster's Level. If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only this card and 1 other monster, the Xyz Monster cannot be destroyed by battle until your next Standby Phase.<p>

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
>Rank 4 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Extra Trade  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only if both players have at least 1 monster in their Extra Deck. Each player selects 1 monster in their opponent's Extra Deck and adds it to their own. If these monsters go to the Graveyard, they go to their owner's Graveyards.

Vile Wind  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control. If your opponent controls a monster with more ATK than the selected monster, the selected monster gains 1200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If it attacks an opponent's monster, and the target is not destroyed by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuo: Black Mist? Seriously?<strong>

**Vile: Hey, at least it went down easy!**

**Yuma: Sweet! With both Hope and Love on the field, I can't lose!**

**Kotori: But will the others buy it?**

**Vile: You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! If you liked this one, though, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: This is Numbershot 88's last chapter! Hoo boy, I had fun with this one.**

**Yuma: Why do I have a bad feeling again?**

**Vile: Well, you honestly shouldn't. Things work out as usual. ;)**

**Astral: That's a good thing.**

**Vile: Mm-hmm. Disclaimer's on the first page, I own any cards that are bolded in normal text or unbolded in bolded text. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall<p>

Chapter 6

"Now I can make a comeback!" Yuma said after Kotori let go of him. "Turn end!"

The others were shocked at seeing "Yuma's" strategy cut down, but they were more surprised at HOW it was cut down. "He Summoned them both… Hope AND Love!" Shark remarked.

"In one turn, no less!" Hikaya added.

"But how? Yuma-kun is supposed to have those two, Ura." Tokunosuke breathed.

"If that's the case, then to summarize, Kotori was right! That IS Yuma!" Takashi realized.

"But if that's Yuma…" Cat-chan started, first pointing at Yuma, then at "Yuma". "…then who's that?"

"Yuma" lowered his head, which shook. Then, an eerie chuckle resonated from him, which eventually changed into an evil giggle. Finally, a full-blown evil laugh erupted from him. **"Oh, how foolish someone can be. By destroying Black Mist, you've provided me with what I need to finally erase you from this world!"**

"W-What do you mean?" Yuma asked, scared.

**"Your Deck was modified by some of my cards, allowing me to have this! Trap Card, activate! **Xyz Kinship**! In order to activate this, I must award my opponent with 2000 Life Points."**

"Say what? I gain Life Points?" Yuma asked.

**Yuma LP:4000**

**"Yes, but in turn, I can banish one Xyz Monster from my Graveyard in order to instantly Xyz Summon another one from my Deck and give it the proper materials!"** Two cards slid out from his Deck, and he held them up. **"Check 'em out!"**

Tetsuo gasped when he saw them. "That's Doublogre! And Sky Scourage Norleras!" He cried. "But if he's using two Level 8 monsters… then that means!"

**"Level 8 Doublogre, Sky Scourge Norleras, OVERLAY!"** The two monsters appeared on the field before becoming fully purple and orange and shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened in front of him as the two monsters shot inside. His evil giggle spread into his voice. **"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network, hah hah hah hah! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!"** A burst of light erupted. **"Arawareyo, Nanbazu Hachijuuhachi (Come forth, Number 88)! Mirror's Dark Half!"**

The number "88" formed and flashed in red as the enormous sphere lowered to the ground, positioning itself behind "Yuma" rather than in front of him. The sphere was divided into a front and back half, then the front half divided and opened, revealing the enormous mirror within.

**Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half: Rank 8 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:?/DEF:?**

"Oh man… not that thing!" Yuma groaned. "Yuma" chuckled evilly.

Tetsuo stood there observing the mirror, but he noticed something off. No reflection of the opponent was being made like last time. "Hey Yuma! Is something wrong with the card?" He called.

Another evil giggle came from "Yuma". His voice suddenly gained a metallic edge. **"Heheheheheh… Yuma…? Who are you calling Yuma…?"** He mused, making Tetsuo confused. All of a sudden, he threw his D-Pad off his left arm, catching it on his right arm, then transferred his hand to his right hand.

"Yuma…?" Shark breathed. "Yuma" giggled again, looking back with an evil grin. He held up the back of his left hand, fully laughing as the red "88" glowed harshly on it.

"The Number!" Cat-chan cried.

**"So you're just now figuring it out? Yuma has some dumb friends!"** "Yuma" laughed. **"Yes, I'm not Yuma at all! But there's something not even HE realizes! I didn't just own the Number… I AM the Number!"**

"WHAT?" Yuma cried.

**"The Number was sentient after all!"** Astral realized.

**"Hyah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Precisely! The talking reflection that you now inhabit was me! The so-called 'holder' you Dueled was no more than an illusion, which is why he somehow vanished after the Duel! He wasn't real! It was all a plan to get rid of you, and the way was perfect: take over your body while you get stuck in my card! I have to commend the Distributor for this."**

"'Distributor'? As in Number Distributor?" Yuma growled.

**"Precisely! His abilities gave me my power! You have no clue what he's capable of doing! Number 55's victim was merely a taste of his power!"** Tokunosuke looked scared, remembering what 55 did to him. **"But it doesn't really matter, since you won't be sticking around for long! My effect activates, making my stats equal to your Life Points!"** A dark aura suddenly shrouded him, making him laugh evilly. **"Hyah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Yes… I feel the power!"**

**Number 88 ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

"4000 Attack Points?" Yuma cried.

**"Correct! And I combine it with this! Magic Card, activate! **Xyz Supremacy**! This gives my Xyz Monster 300 Attack Points for each of its Overlay Units until the turn's end, and prevents other Xyz Monsters from using effects that use Overlay Units during that time!"**

**Number 88 ATK:4600**

**"Hyah hah hah hah! Time to pay the piper, Yuma! Number 88 attacks Devoted Empress Love!"** The darkness swirled around No. 88, then he stuck his arm out. All of a sudden, dark lightning careened from his hand towards his target.

Love had no time to react as she was struck dead-on. **"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** She screamed in pain, and Hope could only look on in horror. When the lightning finally subsided, she felt weak. She began to fall to the ground, but was caught by Hope.

Stray lightning, however, had managed to strike Yuma, knocking him backwards. "UWAAAAAAHHHH!" He landed on his back, hard.

**Yuma LP:800**

"YUMA!" Everyone cried.

**"Hyah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Such foolishness. You can't beat me at my full power!"** Number 88 jeered. **"This will be your last Duel, Yuma, for once I win, your soul will be erased from that reflection, and your body will be mine forever! You've got one turn left; I can feel it, so make it count. Turn end!"**

**Number 88 ATK:4000**

**"Love, are you all right?"** Hope asked, worried about the woman in his arms.

**"Ngh… I will be."** The female Number replied weakly before looking at the monster that had taken Yuma's body. **"But what can we do against that being? It is too powerful for either of us to handle."**

**"Hmm…"** Hope went, thinking. **"No. This is one thing that can be done."** Love looked confused. **"Trust me on this."** He gently set her on the ground before standing up. **"Yuma, get up. There's only one thing we can do to stop this."**

Yuma was already in the process of getting up. "You're right. Things might look bleak, but we get through this. We just have to believe! Astral!"

**"Right!"** The spirit said.

"Hope, prepare to evolve!" Yuma declared. Hope grunted before switching his form back into his sealed state.

**"Hope…?"** Love breathed.

**"W-What is this?"** Number 88 cried.

"With my Life Points below 1000, I can tap into our true power and send Hope into a stronger form!" Yuma stated. As a result of this power, Astral became visible to everyone else.

"Astral!" Yuma's friends (except Shark and Hikaya) cried.

"Astral?" The two in question wondered.

**"The spirit!"** No. 88 said.

"May Hope and its Overlay Units become one!" Yuma and Astral said together. A galaxy portal opened up, and Hope's sealed form and Overlay Units entered the portal. "Chaos Xyz Change! Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu (Come forth, Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope Ray (Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, its three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

**"C-C-C-Chaos Numbers…?"** No. 88 whined, shaking slightly.

Love was absolutely awed. **"Hope… is that you…?"** She breathed. The warrior looked over at the mage with his glowing red eyes. The face armor retracted, showing the same face as Hope smiling. Love smiled back before Hope lowered his face armor again.

"Take him down, Yuma!" Kotori cheered.

**"How is he supposed to do that? That so-called warrior only has 2500 Attack Points! I have 4000!" **No. 88 explained.** "Hope Ray can't beat me like this!"**

"Oh no? Hope Ray's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, he gains 500 Attack Points! I use all three Overlay Units!" Hope Ray grabbed the massive sword on his back and unsheathed it. The three Overlay Units were absorbed into it, changing Hope Ray to a white coloring.

CNo. 39 ATK:4000

**"Oh great, now we're tied!"** No. 88 cried.

"Not quite!" Yuma said.

**"For every Overlay Unit used, not only does Hope Ray gain 500 Attack Points, but one of your monsters loses 1000 Attack Points!"** Astral explained.

**"WHAT?"** No. 88 exclaimed. A white aura suddenly covered him, and he felt weak, falling to his knees. **"No… this isn't possible!"**

**No. 88 ATK:1000**

"Hope Ray, finish him off! Attack Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half!" Hope's voice joined in as the attack was called out. "Hope Blade, Chaos Slash!" Hope Ray brought its massive sword across the frightened Number.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** No. 88 yelled as the blade went across him, yet still keeping his footing. Then his knees went weak, and he collapsed on the ground.

**Yuma LP:800**

**No. 88 LP:0 – LOSER**

"He won!" Yuma's friends cheered. Yuma's face (in the reflection's body) appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer blared. However, like last time, the Augmented Reality hadn't vanished yet.

Hope was covered with a white sphere, which shortly vanished to show him back in his original form, his face armor retracted. He moved over and picked Love up off the ground, holding the weakened Number against him. Love wrapped her arms around him in response, smiling with her eyes closed.

No. 88 shuddered while on the ground. **"Impossible…"** He moaned. **"I had all the power… yet I was still defeated…"** His eyes opened, showing his reflection body's black-scleraed red eyes. Purple smoke covered his body, changing Yuma's body back into his reflection body.

"What the?" Yuma asked. Suddenly, purple sparkles began to cover his body, making him glow purple. Then his body became fully purple, and purple smoke was expelled from around him, dispelling the glow and showing him to be back in his original body. He looked himself over and smiled. "Ha ha! I'm back to normal!"

"Yuma!" Kotori cried, throwing herself at him again. Yuma caught her and spun her around once before they embraced, laughing happily. Kotori kissed him quickly. "I knew you could do it!" The others rushed up to them.

"Awesome, Yuma!" Tetsuo said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Man, I feel stupid." Shark groaned, then pointed at the fallen No. 88. "How did we think that he was Yuma?"

"Whatever the reason, I don't think it matters." Yuma said with a smile. "He's down, I've got my body back, and everything's good!" Shark smirked.

No. 88 suddenly groaned. The reflection body moved up, staggering until it was on its feet. **"This isn't over, you little pest…!"** He growled. Then, wind began to blow towards his back end. His face began fearful as he was slowly sucked back towards the mirror. **"No!"** He cried, trying to run away from the mirror. The suction was too powerful, as he continued to move towards it. No. 88 glared at Yuma. **"You're going to pay for this, Tsukumo! I'll return someday… I swear it!"** His footing was suddenly lost, and he sailed through the air. **"NOOOOOOOO!"** The reflection flew until he was back inside the mirror, and the sphere closed back up, disintegrating into the card. The augmented reality vanished, along with Hope and Love, and Astral faded from the others' sight. Astral held out his arm, retrieving the card.

**"Number 88…"** He mused. **"A Number as evil as Black Mist. But the power it had… what else could these Numbers grant?"**

*Elsewhere*

A list of Numbers was shown on a hologram in front of the Number Distributor. Suddenly, the red 88 on the list dimmed. The Distributor growled. "Curse you, Tsukumo…"

*Later*

Within the depths of the Emperor's Key, a black orb floated aimlessly. It suddenly morphed into the discolored Yuma: Number 88. **"That accursed Hunter… I will get my revenge on you. I don't care when, but I will get my revenge."**

**"You and I have similar goals."** A creepy voice echoed. No. 88 turned around to see a black orb float near him. A purple Number glowed on it before it too morphed into a black humanoid form. An evil grin was plastered on its face. **"We should work together. When our time comes, we will make Tsukumo pay!"** His single golden eye twitched as an evil giggle escaped him.

No. 88 grinned. **"I don't need to hear anything else. I'm sold!"** He said, holding out his hand. The black figure shook it hard, and both Numbers began to laugh. The combined evil laughter echoed throughout the area as the two Numbers plotted their revenge…

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Xyz Supremacy  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control. Until the End Phase, it gains 300 ATK until the End Phase, and other Xyz Monsters on the field cannot activate effects that involve detaching Xyz Materials.

Xyz Kinship  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Your opponent gains 2000 Life Points. Banish 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard to select 1 Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck. Special Summon that Xyz Monster, and attach the required monsters from your hand or Deck to that monster as Xyz Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Oooooh... creepy ending, huh? But don't worry, Yuma. These guys won't be showing up for a long time.<strong>

**Kotori: Thank goodness.**

**Vile: I should say this outright, though. I won't be writing another Numbershot for a while. Reason? I'm going to start Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D: Love Surpassing Time, the long-awaited (at least for some people) crossover between the four protagonists!**

**Yuma: Awesome! Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and I are gonna kick some butt!**

**Vile: *smirks* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review to tell me! I'll see you guys when 4D comes out! Later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
